Wings
by Brokenwingedcat
Summary: She was the main player in a Prophesy. He is her protector that her father sold his soul for. Rating may go up!


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue!

AN: New story that isn't a crossover! Please enjoy the crazy raven that joined the foxes in my head and didn't shut up until I wrote it! This story has elements of Soul eater in it! Read and Review!

Balance. Balance between the good and the bad. This balance is such a fine line. You can cross it without realizing it until it was too late to go back. This is a story about someone who tipped the balance. Someone who had a deal with a deamon, but saved to world at the price of her soul.

Dianna's morning was awful. The party last night starting out really fun, but it starts to get blurry about half way through. _Someone spiked my drink!_ Dianna realized with rage. As Dianna laid there raging and waiting for her head to calm down enough to get up to get ready for school, she didn't noticed that she wasn't in her own room. She hears a moan off to her left. Her eyes popped open, panicked. The panic fades as she finds herself in a room she knows almost better than her own. Her best friend's head pops up over the side of the bed.

"Do you know what happened last night?" Dianna winced as her headache got worse.

"Quite it down!" she hissed, "I have no clue what happened, but someone spiked the drinks." Dianna tried to get up, only to fall down with a pained moan, clutching her head.

"Are you two up yet?" yelled Hannah's mom through the door.

"Yes, will you tone it down?" whimpered Hannah.

"If you are going to drink, you will have deal with the results." was the chipper reply.

"We didn't drink, they were spiked." Dianna defended, getting up.

"How can you stand? I feel like I throw up if I did." moaned Hannah.

"I have a higher metabolism, remember?" Dianna replied, absentmindedly. She had felt something in the back of her mind that she hadn't felt before, because of the pain and alcohol. As she got ready for the day, she tried to figure out what it is. It is only when she went to go out her make-up on that she realized that what was bugging her. There on the side of her neck was a pentagram, burned into the skin. It seemed that the deal her dad made was coming to fruition.

"What is taking so long?" Hannah's voice was a welcome distraction, until she realized that she had nothing to cover the mark. A gloved hand came out of shadow holding a scarf. _Thanks_ she thought as she tied the scarf around her neck.

"Nothing." she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

It was on the bus to school that she talked to the new passenger in her head. _What should I call you?_

 _My name is your decision._ The voice sent pleasant shivers up her spine. It was as smooth as silk and as deep as dark chocolate and most definitely male.

 _Do you have a name you would prefer?_ she asked, after she had brought her thoughts back to the present.

 _I have become practical to the name Sebastian._ He was hesitant in his reply, Dianna sensed a story behind the name, but decided not to ask.

 _Then Sebastion you shall be._ Dianna held back a grimace as she felt the pentagram burn with the finalization of the contract. _Now you can ride in my head, I just ask that you play nice with the others._

 _Understood, Mistress._ She got the impression of a bow. She didn't like the title, but she shrugged it off as she walked to her first class.

It was only when she got home and into her room, after her mom yelled at her for half an hour about dropping her guard, that Dianna allowed herself to think about the memory that haunted her dreams.

FlashBack no Justu

It was the middle of the night, her tenth birthday party was during the coming day. She had woken up from a nightmare. She got out of bed to go look for her dad, when she heard what sounded like chanting from downstairs, and being the curious child she was, she went to go see what it was.

The rug and all of the furniture was moved to one side and in the middle of the floor was a diagram kind-of like a pentagram. Her father was standing in the middle of the diagram just in a pair of faded jeans. On the outside of the diagram stood a deamon with raven wings, horns, and blood red eyes.

"If you protect my daughter as she fulfills the prophecy, then you can have my soul in advance." It was in the moment that Dianna know, ever with all his faults that her father loved her.

"Deal, motal." The Deamon stuck his hand into her father's chest, pulling out the blue fire that represented her father's soul. The blue flame had black flecks in it, almost like impurities. The Deamon ate the soul and looked right at her. She got the feeling that it had known she wa there the entire time and was testing her. For some reason, she was determined to pass this test.

The Deamon nodded his head to her, and said, "When the time comes, my mark will appear. Be ready." She nodded as he faded from sight.

Flashback no Justu end

That had been six years ago. She had never found out what the prophecy was. She also didn't notice that someone was listening in on her thoughts.

 _I know what the prophecy is._ She started at the sound of Sebastian's voice coming up from the back of her head. She got over her shock quickly and was about to demand an answer when her mother called her down to dinner. She figured that she would get her answers after dinner. She didn't know that before she had ever pick-up her fork, her world would be rocked and she would forget to ask Sebastian about the prophecy for many months.


End file.
